


Pay Attention to Me!

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, dom!wade, top!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter won't give Wade the attention he wants. So Deadpool will have to demand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention to Me!

“Come on, Petey, pleeeaaase?” the mercenary whined, rolling around on the bed, “I’m bored! Come play video games with me.”

“Wade, no,” Peter said, looking over at his boyfriend, from his desk, “I have to work on my thesis paper. It’s important.”

“More important than your lonely boyfriend?” Deadpool whined.

Peter sighed, “Not now, Wade. I’m serious. Why don’t you go watch Golden Girls or something?”

The muscular man huffed, sitting up on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms. They sat together in silence until Wade said, “That’s fine, baby boy. I’ll just sit here all quiet. I won’t distract you.”

“Okay, thanks Wade,” Peter said distractedly.

For a while, the only sound in the room was the soft clicking of the keys on Peter’s laptop, until he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at his boyfriend. The well-toned man had removed all of his clothing and was laying back on the bed, slowly stroking his rock-hard erection. “Wade, what are you doing?! I’m trying to work, can’t that wait until later?”

“S-sorry, baby boy. Nngh,” Wade panted, “I couldn’t help it. Watching your gorgeous, blowjob lips mouth words as you type…ugh! Seeing those glasses on that, ah!, cum-worthy face of yours. God, Peter, I want to see you on your knees, sucking me off wearing those glasses. Wanna fuck your face with them on you, watch tears fall behind the frames because you’re gagging on my thick cock.”

By the time Wade was done talking, Peter’s cheeks had flushed with arousal and his breathing became heavier. His fingers had stopped moving over the keyboard and his eyes were unfocused from the computer screen. 

“Oh, fuck Peter. I’m going to make you wish you had joined me. You can be such a bitch sometimes. I’m going to make you _my_ bitch,” the mercenary growled, causing Peter to gasp. “Oh, you like that? Wanna be my little bitch, do ya? You wanna be daddy’s pretty little cockslut, Peter?”

The boy had to bite back a moan at Wade’s harsh words. He reached his hand down to firmly grasp his clothed erection.

“That’s right, baby boy. Touch yourself while you still can. Pretend you don’t need me so I can show you how much of a whore you are for me. You know how much you love your tight little ass to be filled by my tongue. You know what it does to you when I’m thrusting it in and out of you, lapping at your greedy hole.” Peter bit his knuckle, trying to hold back the moan Wade’s words were drawing from him. His hand was in his pants now, gripping the base of his rock-hard dick to keep from coming at the mercenary’s words. “Oh, god,” Wade moaned, “I know you love how wet I can make your pussy, licking at you until you’re dripping. Come on, Petey, I know you want it.”

“Ah! Wade!” Peter moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. At the boy’s outcry, the older man lunged off the bed, grabbing Peter from the chair, bridal style. He threw his boyfriend on the bed, facedown. 

“Oh, god, baby boy, I hope you’re fucking ready,” the merc growled before literally ripping Peter’s shorts and underwear off of him. He manhandled the smaller man onto his forearms and knees, head down, before spreading his cheeks and pushing the tip of his thumb into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

“Ah!” Peter cried out at the dry, stinging intrusion, “Wade…please,” he moaned.

“Uh-uh, doll face, you had your chance to come willingly. Now, your ass is mine,” the larger man said, slightly twisting his thumb. “But don’t worry. Daddy will kiss it and make it better.” Wade slipped his thumb out and promptly replaced it with his tongue. Peter let out a high pitched moan, causing Wade to double his efforts. Wade lapped roughly at Peter’s hole before thrusting the tip of his tongue in and out quickly, making Peter let out a series of moans that sounded almost feminine. When Wade thrust his whole tongue in, Peter screamed;

“Ah, ah! Wade!” the lanky boy yelled in ecstasy, “Please! Please!”

“Please what?” Wade said dominantly, “Please daddy fuck my sloppy hole?”

“Y-yes,” Peter said, his face flushing in embarrassment as Wade thrusts a spit-slicked finger in up to the knuckle.

“Say it, Peter. Scream it like the whore you are.”

“Please, daddy! Please fuck my sloppy hole!” Peter yelled, tears streaking his face in humiliation, blinding pleasure, and the frustration of sexual denial.

“Fuck yeah,” the scarred man groaned, “but unless you want me to shove my cock into your tight little hole dry, you better do something about it.” Wade let go of Peter’s hips so the boy could quickly turn around and wrap his lips around the built man’s dick. He sloppily sucked, bobbing his head up and down until Wade grabbed the back of Peter’s head and thrusted up, taking his pleasure from the boy. Peter moaned and gagged on his boyfriend’s thick cock, eyes watering and barely able to breath, loving every second of it.

“Give me that ass of yours,” Wade commanded, pulling Peter up by the hair and ripping his shirt off before flipping him over on to hands and knees. “You, ready baby? You think you can take all of my cock in to your tight pussy?”

“Yes, daddy,” Peter cried, “Please give it to me! I can take it.”

Without another word, Wade thrust in hard, all the way to the hilt, not giving Peter time to adjust, began pistoning in and out of the tight vice. Peter was beyond words, reduced to high pitched moans and pleas.

“God, such a slut for daddy’s cock. Aren’t you? Tell me how much you love it.”

“It’s s-so good, daddy,” Peter gasped out between moans, “Feels so good!”

“Are you my little cockslut, Peter? Are you gonna come from only my cock?” Deadpool said darkly, harshening his grips on Peter’s hips. 

“Y-yes d-daddy!” Peter hiccupped, “Only your slut! Only want your cock! G-give it to me so well.”

“Fuck, baby boy, you sound so pretty for me. I’m going to make you come so hard.” Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s chest, pulling up so that they both are on their knees. His other hand was roughly grabbing Peter’s hip to slam the boy back onto Wade’s cock, causing Peter to scream in pleasure as Wade rammed into his prostate. “Say that you need it, baby. Tell me how much you need my cock,” the mercenary snarled, harshly twisting one of the boy’s nipples.

“Fuck!!” the boy cried out in blinding pleasure, “Need you so fucking much! Only you can take care of me, Wade. Not a slut for anyone else. J-just you! Ah, Wade, Wade!” With a wrecked sounding shout, Peter came all over his own abs. Wade, still thrusting into his baby boy’s ass, took two fingers scooped the come off of Peter’s stomach. He slid his fingers into Peter’s open, gasping mouth. The boy closed his lips around Wade’s fingers, moaning loudly at the taste of himself.

“Oh, shit, Peter!” Deadpool moaned, feeding Peter more of his seed, “Such a good slut for me! Love it when you eat your own come!” With a last hard thrust and a cry, Wade bent over Peter as he filled his hole with come.

Both men held still, panting from exertion. Wade slowly pulled out of Peter, the boy whimpering at the loss. “Fuck,” Wade said in a wrecked voice, “My come looks so pretty dripping out of you. But I think it should stay in you.” Wade leaned over to their nightstand, opening the drawer and removing a plug. “So you can have a reminder not to ignore me.” He scooped up the dripping seed and pushed it back into the smaller man’s hole before pushing the plug in, holding the come inside.

“Now,” Wade said, brightly, standing up off the bed, “I’m going to shower. You really should get back to work on that thesis paper. It’s important, you know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! :)


End file.
